


Camp Counselors At The Same Sleep Away Camp

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, M/M, in that order, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested over Tumblr: "the 'camp counselors at the same sleep away camp' au-do this with MakoHaru please!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Counselors At The Same Sleep Away Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr, which again mine is: lexiangrybird.tumblr.com

 

Haru stared blankly out of his seat window. He doesn’t know why he volunteered for the position counselor, all he wanted to do was swim. Haru took this job because it was a sleep away swim camp, yet his position doesn’t really let him swim. A sigh passed through his lips as the campsite came to view, making Haru roll his eyes in both boredom and disappointment. _This is so exciting,_ Haru thought sarcastically as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the site.

 

Haru stood up, making his way to the front of the bus, “Let’s go swimmers!” He called as he stepped off.

**______**

"Haru!’ A familiar voice called out.

 

Turning around to see a large tan chest with a low cut white t-shirt, Haru looked up to see the beautiful green eyes he grew to adore.

 

"Makoto, why are you here?" Haru asked as the larger teen pulled him into an embrace.

 

"I’m here as a counselor for a swimming club." Makoto pointed to the bus behind himself, "What about you?"

 

"For the same job but for another club." Haru pointed to the bus he came from.

 

The couple stared at each other for another minute before they went their separate ways, to attend to the children. Adoring smiles passed on both faces as they went to the respected cabins of each club.

**______**

Splashing of water by children’s limbs filled the air followed by high pitched giggles and squeals. Haru sat in the lockeroom office, waiting for a crying, screaming, or combination of the two, to come in. Boredom and disappointment was clearly written in his blue eyes, making a defeated sigh at each sound of splashing water. Suddenly as soft knock sounded his door woke him out of his thoughts.

 

"Come in," Haru called out. The door creaked open to reveal it was his lover, Makoto.

 

"I only dropped by to say hello an see how you are," Makoto responded.

 

Haru gave a long blank stare as an answer.

 

"Ah, you want to be in the water." Makoto gave a small chuckle, "How about we go in the pool when the kids go to sleep, hm?"

 

A small smile spread upon Haru’s face, nodding in agreement, he stood up to give Makoto a chaste goodbye kiss before he sat back into the office chair with a sigh. The waiting starts yet again.

**______**

It was seven o’ clock in the evening, the children of both clubs were sharing the same mess hall, happily devouring the morsels of food provided. The perks of counseling in a camp is that all adults or teenagers that signed up go to sit together and have mature conversations, while paying attention to the children. This is a golden opportunity for Makoto and Haru to talk.

 

"Why did you volunteer for this job, you did realize at the time that it doesn’t involve any swimming or getting in the water, right?" Makoto questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Haru looked away huffing a quiet, “Not really.”

 

A small, loud, disbelieving snort escaped Makoto’s mouth involuntary, making him slap a hand over his mouth to stifle the bubbling laughter waiting to come bursting out at any moment. He was then shot a disapproving glare by Haru, forcefully making Makoto put his head down to compose himself.

 

"I’m sorry Haru, I didn’t mean to laugh, I just couldn’t believe the people didn’t tell you the position didn’t get you in the pool." Makoto apologized, still smiling brightly.

 

Haru nodded off the apology, but before he could speak, all the chidren and the rest of the staff began to disperse. The lovers took heed and said farewell to each other for the time being.

 

"See you later," the both of them said in unison.

**______**

It was past eleven at night when Makoto and Haru met up, both had to make sure that the people that they were staying with had to be asleep as well as the children. They slowly made their way to the pool entrance, making sure again, that they were the only ones outside before they slipped in.

 

"C’mon," Haru persistently tugged at the other’s arm.

 

"Wait!" Makoto whispered harshly, "I don’t want t be caught or fired, okay?"

 

As the other checked the doors, Haru scanned the room quickly before he began to undress putting all of his clothes in a haphazard pile under a table near an exit. Haru sat at the edge of the pool and slipped in, since the pool only went about three and a half feet deep. Carefully he leaned back until he was floating with his face above the water, gently kicking his feet to propel himself forwards.

 

Makoto soon joined the other boy in the pool, but he only dipped his legs calf deep; he was content on watching Haru indulge himself.

 

"Makoto, why don’t you come and join me?" Haru asked, righting himself so he can stand.

 

"I don’t want to disturb your beauty." Makoto replied with a sheepish shrug.

 

"No, why don’t come and _join_ me?” He asked again, with a mischievous look in his eyes. Haru made his way to where the other was sitting, careful not to make any sort of splash. When he made it to his destination, he reached out to Makoto’s shoulder.

 

The two met in brief brushes of lip, only connecting them no longer than a minute as they explored each others’ body. Finally both lips opened to allow the wet muscles to battle in dominance. Soon it was Haru who openly summited, deciding that this encounter has to be quick in order not to be caught. A hand snuck its way to Haru’s jammers, fingers beginning to pry the waistband off of his hips.

 

"Wait, no. We don’t have time we have to hurry up or we’ll be caught." Haru whispered as he gripped Makoto’s face, looking into his green orbs.

 

"Okay," Makoto agreed quietly.

 

The pace continued to get quicker, now with grinding hips and moans being quickly silenced by mouths clashing together. Their thrusts picked up speed with a sense of urgency to finish and not be caught. Clothed erections grinded sweetly with the slick fabric of the swimsuits, bringing the teens closer and closer to the spiraling stairway of climax.

 

A large wave of euphoria spread between the couple as they simultaneously fell over the edge, both moaning into each other’s mouths desperately trying to keep quiet. As finally both Haru and Makoto started to come back down from their high, they both let out a small laugh at the astonishing feat that they didn’t get caught. Panting, Haru rolled off the other and stood up to get his actual clothing back on. Makoto soon followed and both quickly and silently they got dressed, stripping their swimsuits and washing them in the bathroom basin.

**_____**

Finally at around midnight, the couple made their way to their club cabins, kissing each other goodnight and waving off. Both whispering ‘I love you’ to each other before splitting up.

 

 _Well, it isn’t so bad,_ Haru thought. _I only have the half day tomorrow before I can be with Makoto again._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked this, and again you can send any requests over in my ask box on tumblr, plus I this is my second story published on here, so I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
